Main Page
Welcome to the Official Dungeon Realms Wiki! "Dungeon Realms is a Premium, Action RPG, Minecraft Experience. Delve into a fascinating world full of dark dungeons, evil monsters, and extraordinary treasure. Fight to strengthen and build up your character, collect rare and enchanted weapons and armour, create and build your own personal realm, challenge other players to battle and much much more. Featuring fully randomized loot, get a different personalized weapon or piece of armor with its own stats every time you play. There are hundreds of different monster types to kill, many Dungeons to explore and plenty of rare treasure to collect. Prepare yourself for a world that destroys Minecraft's boundaries and creates an incredible, action RPG adventure for you and your friends to enjoy." Wiki Navigation The Wiki is current a work in progress so many pages will be missing or unfinished. All pages are split into categories, which can be accessed below: A Brief History of Dungeon Realms The two founders of Dungeon Realms, Availer and Vaquxine, had previous history in constructing and administrating Minecraft Communities and Servers, which is evident by their past project, Lord of the Craft. A roleplaying server, at the beginning of its' creation Availer was the Head Admin and Founder, while Vaquxine programmed and did the networking and administration on the server. Both have significant experience when it comes to maintaining Minecraft Servers. Their previous community is still running under different administration after the two left to pursue Dungeon Realms. Dungeon Realms was created as a Minecraft RPG, with endless possibilities. The founders sought to revolutionize Minecraft MMO's, and their aim was to implement unique MMO aspects that are popular in many of today's MMO's. On September 8th, 2012, the Dungeon Realms website was officially opened to the public. Following this: *The Dungeon Realms Twitter, Facebook, and Reddit '''are created on '''September 9th, 2012 - the Official Dungeon Realms YouTube Channel '''is launched two days later. *The server opens for '''Closed Beta '''on '''January 26th 2013. '''Entrance is awarded either by paying $10 or by winning one of the entry competitions. *Dungeon Realms '''Open Beta '''begins on '''June 15th 2013 and all character data is wiped. All weapon and armour stats are significantly altered. *On January 21st 2014, Founder and Lead Developer Availer' '''steps down and the rights to the Dungeon Realms server and brand are passed on to the Minecade Network. Dungeon Realms is owned by Minecade however Dungeon Realms GM ''Mayley' '''takes on the position of Lead Developer. *Minecade are unable to provide coders to work on Dungeon Realms and the game server is taken offline sometime around June 2014. The forums remain online however Minecade's owners do not provide any information on the future of Dungeon Realms. *One of Minecade's owners, Felipe Preciado, informs the GM team via Skype that he will not be renewing the web domain. The forums are finally taken offline in '''June 2015.' * The DestinyMC Network acquires all rights to Dungeon Realms from the Minecade Network and relaunches the official forums on September 9th 2015. The game servers are also brought online having been updated to Minecraft Version 1.8 and are placed in a Closed Alpha state. * The new '''Open Alpha '''is released on '''13th September 2015 '''and the Dungeon Realms ban database is completely wiped for this fresh start. Category:Browse